objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
CANON: Battle On Dead Island
*t''his is not a camp, or anything like that. this is a Canon, an AU, where everyone can contribute to the story in the form of short stories, or "tales". anyone can add a tale to this Canon, regardless of word count, storyline, or anything. just edit the "Tales from the Island" section. Conflicting tales are OK. tag your tale with "BODI"'' A Tour Of The Island Oh, hello there, welcome to Dream Island... Or more accurately, what's left of it. Yeah, It's pretty depressing. You know, that mass of burnt rubble used to be one of six restaurants here. And that shack over there, the one that looks like It's been bombed over, was a casino... I know It's almost unrecognizable as a "Square Mile Of Paradise", like some once called it, but i assure you, THIS is Dream Island. Hmm? You got somethin' to say? ...Well, that's what we're all wondering. You see, no one KNOWS where those monsters came from, It could have been a malfunctioning recovery center, a plague, or God-knows-what. It happened about...uh, about 6 months ago, when Objects started clawing out each others' eyes and limbs and stuff. I lost a lot of good men and women that day. Tennis ball died holding them back, there was uh, David. He tried screaming at them, didn't work, his final words were "Aw, Seriously?", of course. It was only a matter of time before the monsters reached the outside world... That's what these walls are here for, you know? The government didn't like what was happening, not one bit...They quarantined us, locked us up... God! It's like the TLC all over again-- Wait. Oh, Crap. Crap! CRAP! CRAP! F***! Damn...okay. the tour is over. Grab your gun. Don't make a noise. We're surrounded. Story The end of the world is here, a plague has swept over Dream island, turning dead objects into bloodthirsty killing machines. Of course, there were survivors, still trying to fix the problem... Help would be nice, but the island has been quarantined, and any way off the island has been blocked by huge walls. Strangely enough, there remains a way to get to Yoyle Island in the form of a magical map, belonging to a leaf, but Of course, Yoyle island is dabsmack in the middle of the ocean, so you cant escape from their either. What would the survivors do? What would the zombies do? What would the world do? What is happening? This is what you will write about. Geography As of now, Dream Island contains: -5/6 restaurants -0.5 of a casino -5-star hotel (Homebase!) -malfunctioning robot servants (hostile or friendly up to writer!) -A Laboratory belonging to a Golfball -A Few dozen object survivors -Too many zombified objects -a map which leads to Yoyle land As of now, Yoyleland contains: -a few hundred abandoned buildings -a science museum -a broken steel box -a bigger and bluer broken steel box -no way off -a cage floating in mid air Story BFB is over. After much rejoicing and celebration, Firey, yet again winner of the season, decides that EVERYONE should be able to enter the island, Leafy included. Everyone lived happily but then one day... All hell broke loose. Welcome to the end of the world. The rest of the story is up to you. Tales From The Island Not in chronological order: EX: "Name Of Story" by Author McAuthorson, and status: * "Where's that weird metal box when you need it?" by Thuyethegreat (UNFINISHED) * "Last Block Standing" by Thuyenthegreat (UNFINISHED) * "Four means "Death" in Japanese, you know." by Thuyenthegreat (UNFINISHED) * "A Tour Of The Island" by Thuyenthegreat (FINISHED, USED AS INTRO TO CANON) * "Contained Catastrophe" by Thuyenthegreat (UNFINISHED) * "Audio Recorder: On" by Thuyenthegreat (FINISHED, UPLOADED TO "EDIT-THE-TEXT", DELETED) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:BODI Category:Canon Category:Fanfic Category:Tales Category:Object Tales Category:Made by Thuyenthegreat